Antics of Love
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: *COMPLETED* Warning! Marron Bashing! (Although it's really not about that) T/P and G/B! Pan breaks off her engagment with Max, who CHEATED on her with MARRON. Marron and Pan dukes it out in an assortment of mind games envolving Trunks....*COMPLETED*
1. Broken Heart

Antics of Love  
  
Pan was absolutely glowing, she had a smile pasted on her face and not a hint that it would go away any time soon. She peered down at her ring finger, a lovely and rather large diamond rested on the silver ring. The memory of her engagement played in her head as she strolled down the walkway in the park, she was on her way to the place where he proposed to her one month ago.   
  
  


~ Flashback ~  
  
Pan sat on the wooden bench surrounded by wild flowers next to her boyfriend. She had just turned 20 and it was their second anniversary of being together. The stars seemed to shine brighter as the two gazed up in the sky.   
"Don't the stars look more beautiful tonight?" Pan asked lovingly to her long-term boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

  
"Pan," he began, "we've been together a long time now, and every minute I'm with you, I feel completed. When I'm not, I feel alone and lost, I don't know what I'd do without you." 

  
Pan noticed he seemed a little nervous. 'He's not…no! He couldn't be!' she thought happily as she took his sweaty palm into hers. "Max…" she said softly but he placed his fingers over her lips to silence her.

  
"Let me finish, I need to." He said in the softest, most loving tone she had ever heard in her life.

  
Pan melted into the bench to the sound of his words, 'this is true love.' She thought to herself.   
Max got onto one knee before the mighty warrior woman who was reduced to a heap of melted love. "Pan, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked bravely. 

  
She just stared at him lovingly at lost for words. A single tear ran down her cheek. She lunged herself at the nervous man who she loved with every ounce of her heart and gave him the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had in their life. 

  
Coming out for air, "So should I take that as a yes?" Max asked knowingly.   
"What do you think?" Pan said happily as she kissed him again.   
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  


  
'That was the happiest day of my life.' Pan thought to herself smiling even wider. She was approaching the spot, all she had to do was turn the corner, but once she did, she regretted even being born. What she saw broke every part of her heart that was once fill with joy and happiness, her smile replaced with a quivering lip and tears of sadness rolled freely down her cheeks. 

  
On the very bench where her finance proposed to her, the same bench where she shared the happiest day of her life sat Max and some blonde on his lap, kissing each other, touching each other and giggling freely. All Pan could do was stand there and watch the scene in shock, sadness and anger. The blonde pulled away from Max's face as they stood up, still embracing one another, she slowly ran her hands down his back to grab his ass. Their foreheads pressed together staring deeply into one another's eyes passionately just like he and Pan did a million times before. The blonde turned her face towards Pan to rest her face against his chest.

  
'Marron?' Pan thought to her self. That's when she felt it, her heart slowly breaking into a million pieces at the sight of her life long friend and her one true love embracing one another lovingly, the way only Pan and Max did, at least that's what she thought. 

  
Marron slowly opened her eyes after feeling like being watched. She was about to yell at the stranger, only to find that it was no stranger at all but indeed his fiancée. Instead of looking shocked or regretful or even scared, she looked Pan straight into her watering eyes and gave the most evil smile as Max embraced Marron tighter oblivious of her presence.  
Pan didn't have the strength to let the words that burned in her now broken heart to flow out of her quivering mouth. All she could do was remove her engagement ring from off her finger and lung it at her now ex-fiancée. It hit him right in the forehead, but before he could see where it came from, Pan was nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
(Well, what did ya think? Should I continue? Please don't flame me, I'm new at writing this romance stuff. Most likely, this will turn out as a T/P fic with Marron's rude presence. T/M fans, please don't flame me and if you do, me and friends will have a hearty laugh at it cause we all feel that Trunks and Pan are the most best and kick ass couple on the web, DON'T MESS WITH US! BWAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, I'd love to stay and let you know how insane I really am, but I feel inspired to write chapter 2 now! Buh-bye!) ^_-   
* Authors Note: *  
Okay, I HAVE writer's block! Scary thought! Ummm...I'm currently working on two fics, 'Alone' and 'Antics of Love.' I'm not too sure what direction I'm going on either of them, but sure enough, they're both going to be T/P fics. But I'm sure 'Antics of Love' will basically be about revenge in the 1st degree! Rock on! I love revenge and reviews!


	2. Sweet Dreams...

** Author's Note**

Alright, I forgot to mention this on the first chapter's Author note, but I recently reposted this story from my other account. You'll see in my other Author's Notes me rampaging about something or the other, which is a direct reaction towards the flames I had gotten from the Marron fans. (I got about 120 reviews for this story and about ¼ of them were flamers defending Marron and asking why I bashed her so much…just thought I'd let you know.) 

Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 2   
  
The rage burned in her heart as the tears fell from her eyes and dropped hundreds of feet to the ground. All she knew was that she wanted to get home and lock her self away in the gravity room Bulma built in their backyard. She felt four familiar kis in her backyard, her father's, Vegeta's, Goten's, and Trunks' but she didn't care.   
Her sight blurry from the fallen tears must have caused her to misjudge her landing, cause instead of landing gracefully as usual, her foot landed on the side causing her to fall to the ground. Pan pulled herself back up, despite the stares and ran into the gravity room. She placed the gravity level higher than she had ever set it before and started to train fiercely letting her ki do whatever it wanted.   
"What was that all about?" Goten asked to no one in particular.   
"If that bastard hurt my little girl, I'll kill him!" Gohan said dangerously as he walked over to the gravity room. "Pan!" he hollered in, but got no response. He tuned is sensitive sayain-jin hearing into the gravity room but only got muffled and very angry remarks about blondes.  
"FUCKING BLONDES!!!" Pan yelled as loud as she could as her ki increased rapidly.   
"Pan, I'm coming in." Gohan said as he entered the gravity room. He saw his only daughter on the floor doing sit ups as fast as she could with her cheeks covered in tears. Goten and Trunks followed Gohan curiously.   
"Fine. Make yourself useful and turn the gravity up." Pan said emotionless before mumbling yet another comment about blondes. Gohan complied to his daughter's request or more like demand.   
"You want to talk about it?" Gohan asked lovingly.   
Pan looked around the room to see her father, uncle, and best friend with Vegeta out in the distance. `These are the only men I trust with my life. God damn it Max, I loved you. Why? Why did you have to do that to me?' she thought to herself. She tried to explain, but the only things that came out of her mouth was very strong and rage filled words, "Damn it." "Fucking blondes." "Stupid two faced, back stabbing whore." "If I ever see her face again, it won't be as pretty!" "I'll kill him too! I'll show them what happens when you mess with a sayain-jin!"   
"Pan, Pan! Calm down." Trunks said smirking. "What happened?"   
"Yeah, who do you have to kill?" Gohan smirked.   
Pan looked up at her father and smiled before turning the gravity up even more. She took one deep breath and said, "That two faced, back stabbing whore of a bitch, Marron stole my now ex-fianc‚e!"  
"What?!" Goten said out of shock.   
Pan dropped to the ground and started to do push-ups. "I was walking in the park only to see Marron and Max on the same bench, where, where, he asked me. They were kissing and touching and feeling and laughing. When Marron say me, she looked at me a smiled like the true bitch she is! Augh!! I want to kill her!" Pan yelled the last sentence rather loudly as her ki exploded.   
Gohan looked at her daughter wide eyed as her raven hair flickered blonde for a moment. `She's turning Super Sayain-jin.' He thought to himself and everyone else knew it too.   
"Fucking blondes!" She yelled as her emotions and her ki flew threw the roof. Her once raven black hair was now blonde and her chocolate brown eyes had turned a turquoise greenish color. Unlike male super sayain-jins, her hair fell freely below her shoulders.   
"Umm.Pan." Trunks began. "You're a blonde too."   
Pan didn't hear that, the only thing that was running through her head was, `Marron must die.'   
"Nickel for your thoughts?" Goten asked squeamishly.  
"Marron." She said dangerously before leaving the gravity room.   
"Pan no!" Gohan yelled after her, but she didn't listen. It took all four men, in their super sayain-jin form to stop Pan's will power to kill Marron. Gohan was a little surprised that Vegeta help to save the life of Krillin's daughter.   
By the time Pan broke free from the other sayain-jins, she was too tired to do anything little lone kill Marron. She let out a little yawn and said, "Killing Marron can wait till morning." She levitated to her window. Not caring that it was locked was flew right through it and went to sleep on her bed only to dream of seriously hurting Marron. A smile played on Pan's lips.  
  
  
(Okay, I now that wasn't the best I've ever written, but hey, it's the second chapter, right? Let me know what you think. Umm.k. I'll brain storm I try to have the third chapter up my tomorrow. Later!) ^_-


	3. One of these days you're going to get ra...

Author's note:  
Okay. I probably didn't make this clear, but I have nothing against blondes. See, I'm a blonde myself, but I don't go around stealing boyfriends and fianc‚es. ^_^; Umm, I don't really care about being flamed by Marron's fans, all I care about is the Trunks and Pan's fans, so.there!   
  
Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
(Two months later.)  
  
Sunlight beamed through the blinds and onto Pan's face waking her up. She still hated Marron with a fiery passion, but decided to be the bigger person and not to kill her. Max is now alone, Marron broke his heart when he found her cheating on him too. When Max begged for Pan's forgiveness at one of Bulma's get-together picnics, she couldn't help but force him to his knees and gravel at her feet, only for her to deny him. She was over him, she didn't need him anymore, she had her best friends and that was all she wanted. Just her, Trunks, Bra and Goten, that gave her happiness.   
She pulled herself out of bed and through on some clothes. Which consisted of olive green baggy cargo pants, a small black and dark blue T-shirt that was cut an inch above her pierced belly button and a pair of her favorite black and white converse laced with pink shoelaces. She told Bulma the night before that she'd help the other women cook for yet another picnic, plus it wouldn't hurt to learn. Ever since the Grand Tour, Trunks has been practically begging her to learn to cook, just incase another situation ever occurred.   
"Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Capsule Corp. Bulma's teaching me how to cook!" Pan yelled as she ran downstairs.   
"That's great honey!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. "We'll probably be there at noon, have fun! And don't cause any trouble!"  
"Mom!" She said sarcastically. "Me, cause trouble? That's a new one!" Her parents just smiled as their only daughter left their house.  
"You know, I'm glad she decided not to take Max back." Videl said to her husband.  
"Yep. Besides, I never really like him in the first place. Plus, if I know my daughter, which I do, then I'd have to say that she can do way better than that!" Gohan said smirking.   
"Call this mother intuition, but I have a feeling that her Trunks have something on the side." Videl said knowingly.   
"Well, Trunks is an honorable fighter, but I'm not too sure about how honorable he his when it comes to women." Gohan stated.  
"He's Bulma's son and a prince at that. Even if they don't have that side deal going on, he's been a true friend to her has earned her trust. So, if they would to ever get together, I'd welcome him to our family."  
Gohan knew better than to argue with his wife, she had him wrapped around his finger tighter than a snake about feast on his prey. Maybe that's what he like about her, then again, all the sayain-jin husbands are whipped. `It's amazing, we're a warrior breed, strongest on earth, yet we fall helpless to the power of women.' He thought to himself. `I wonder if Pan would ever have Trunks wrapped around her finger the same way all the other wives have done.' He smirked at that thought picturing Trunks in an apron dusting the house while Pan watched TV.   
  
(Meanwhile at CC)  
  
All the women were gathered in the kitchen ready to cook. Bulma, Chichi, 18, Bra, and Pan were preparing various foods when they heard a glass shattering shriek. A moment later, Trunks came running into the kitchen with a look of terror on his face.  
"What's wrong honey? Is Vegeta after you again?" Bulma asked. Bra smirked at the horrified expression on her brother's face.   
"No worse. Marron's trying to seduce me!" He replied horrified.  
"Where'd you go Trunks?" Marron called from the halls. She opened and looked into every room to claim her prize.   
Trunks ran behind Pan, "Pan, you gotta help me!" She placed the butcher knife onto the counter and turned to face Trunks with the look of `no' plastered on her face.  
"Trunks!" Marron yelled from the distance.  
"Eeeeep!" Trunks squeaked as he duct behind Pan. "Please Pan, I'm begging you! Please. No matter how many times I say no, she won't leave me alone!"  
"Boy," Pan began. "You're going to get raped one of these days." She smirked, the other ladies laughed a bit. They all knew that every woman in Satan City wanted a piece of Trunks, sometimes they'll go as for as going through his personal garbage.   
"Hey!" Trunks yelled.  
"Well, it the truth." Pan remarked.  
"Fine, don't let me get raped today. Please protect me! I can't do anything to women, it's just not in me. Please help me." Trunks begged some more as he gave her puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine! But don't think those puppy dog eyes will work in the future!" Pan gave in. "But you have to play along, or she'll never buy it."   
"Thank you Kami!" Trunks said relieved.   
Pan grabbed his hand, "Follow me." She ordered.   
"Yes ma'am!" he saluted as he was pulled into the living room.   
"Bra," Bulma began.  
"I'm on it." Bra said as she followed the two to wherever they were going."   
  
  
~ Just what is happening between Trunks and Pan? What will Pan do to relieve Trunks of the presence of Marron? And will Trunks get raped? Find this and more out on the episode of Dragon Ba..Oopies-daisy. I mean, Find this and more out in the next chapter of Antics of Love!   
  
(Well, that's an end to chapter 3. Umm.what'ya think?)


	4. “I never knew Pan could do that!”

Author's note:  
Hehehe, I'm evil! Bwahahahahahahahaha!   
  
  
Antics of Love   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Trunks! Where'd you go?" Marron yelled agitated through the halls, she was approaching the living room.   
Bra watched the two on the sofa from the doorway, they were talking quietly to one another. Bra couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.   
"She's almost here, what are we doing?" Trunks asked getting a little more than afraid. He wasn't afraid of what Pan was up to, but the fact that Marron was getting closer had him on the edge.   
"Just play along." Pan whispered. "And make it look real!"  
"Umm, what are you up to?" Trunks whispered.   
Pan sensed Marron's ki about to enter the living room. Pan didn't really have a plan, "I don't know, I guess whatever pops into my head." She smirked.  
"Umm…" Trunks gestured unsure of Pan's attitude towards this. 'This is serious I could get raped!' he thought frantically. He saw Marron entering the room, he did what popped into his mind and pulled Pan into an embrace and kissed her passionately.   
Marron stared in disbelief. 'How could this be happening? I've been doing all the right moves! That little bitch!' she thought bitterly.   
Trunks was surprised when Pan started to kiss him back. He ran his left hand up and down her back and used his right hand to caress her thigh, which was over his. Pan ran her fingers through his lavender colored hair as he kissed her more passionately. After a few moments, they forgot why they were even kissing in the first place. Trunks broke the kiss first, only to start kissing up and down her neck.   
Pan opened her eyes to look at the very shocked Marron, her eyes looked as if the weather would have to report a rainstorm. Pan looked her in those watering eyes of hers and gave her victorious smirk. Marron turned around and ran up stairs into the bathroom and slammed the door, which didn't go unnoticed by the occupants in the house.   
"Trunks." Pan said, but he still was kissing her neck. "Trunks! She's gone!" she yelled as she pushed him away.   
"Sorry, I got caught up in my work." He said smirking evilly.   
"I could tell." Pan smirked back.   
"Encore! Encore!" Bra yelled from the doorway. "You know," she began, "in my 19 years of existence, I NEVER thought I'd see THAT!" she said rather loudly.   
"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Pan said in her own defense. "I was just going to bitch slap her, but I guess your brother had other ideas." She threw her hands up into the air. "I guess I was the one that had to play along." She teased.   
"Come on, you know you enjoyed it." Trunks teased back. Pan only smirked in response.   
"Okay…" Bra said oddly.   
"Umm…I better get back to the kitchen." Pan said as she got up from the couch.   
"Good idea Pan! How long did it take you to come up with that one!?" Bra said sarcastically. Pan rubbed the back of her neck and smiled the famous Son smile as both Pan and Trunks blushed furiously. The three of them walked into the kitchen, Trunks promptly sat on one of bar stools on the other side of the counter that the women were working on and rested his head on his folded arms. Pan picked up her butcher knife yet again and started cutting carrots into small pieces and Bra continued to mix flour into the bowl of beaten eggs.   
"That was…different." Trunks began. Bra eyed her brother knowingly.  
"How so?" Bra asked evilly.  
"I never knew Pan could do that!" Trunks said in sheer amazement.  
"I can do a lot of things." Pan replied coolly, causing Trunks to raise an eyebrow at her.   
This time it was Bulma's turn to raise her eyebrow at Pan. "Oh." She said in her womanly, manipulative voice. "What did you do to my son?" she asked with a sly look on her face.   
Pan smiled her Son smile again nervously, "Umm, it's been fun cooking with you all, but I'm just not cut out for it. I think I need to train, yeah, I NEED TO TRAIN!" she said nervously as she jolted out of the kitchen.   
Bulma looked at her son with yet another raised eyebrow, "Umm…Pan! Wait up!" He said in fear for his life. Then she turned her attention to her daughter.   
"Ah, I agree with Pan." Bra said slowly backing out of the room.  
"But you never train!" Bulma stated knowingly.   
"Well then, I guess I'm always up for new things!" Bra said quickly as she ran out of the room after her brother and Pan.   
"Ten bucks say that Trunks and Pan hook up." Bulma said emotionless.   
  
  
~ Okay, what will Marron do? With the scores tied at M-1 P-1, the heat of competition between the two young women will only rise. Yet we ask this question again, will Trunks in fact get raped? Find this and more out on the chapter of ANTICS OF LOVE!!!!!!! ~  
  
(Okay, Okay! So it's getting corny! So what?! I'm the Author and I play GOD in this Fic! Chapter 5 should be up in a little bit. I'm starting to get into this one!)


	5. “Ah, I gotta go now!”

Author's note:  
Some people, not to mention any names (cough) Kamisama's girl (cough) think that I'm immature for writing Marron as such an evil character. I must say, she's right. I'm immature and lovin' every moment of it! Hell, if it weren't for all us immature people, you so called 'matured' people wouldn't be able to have any fun! We are the children of society and I'm not ready to grow up yet cause society fucking sucks!   
Anyhoo, on with the story! * Stares blankly at the monitor for about ten minutes *  
  
Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Marron stood looking into the mirror wiping the last few tears from off her eyes then she unexpectedly smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Fine Pan, have it your way! You're playing with the big girls now." She said dangerously into the mirror.   
(Meanwhile…)  
Trunks sat at the picnic table watching his best friend and sister rock back and forth on the swinging porch bench, well more like watching Pan. Bra, being more perceptive than she looks, picked up on this, "I should go help mom in the kitchen. It was kind of rude just leaving her like that." She said as she went inside.   
"We're still best friends, right?" Trunks asked.  
"Of course! Why on earth would you say something like that?" Pan asked a little shocked.  
"Well, that kissing incident." Trunks replied.  
"Oh well, I had no clue what I was going to do anyway, I would probably end up doing the same thing." Pan admitted. "So…"  
"So what?" Trunks asked.  
"Am I a good kisser?" Pan asked evilly.  
"Umm…you know, I never thought I'd ever have to answer that question coming from you." Trunks said looking at the ground.  
"Well…" Pan coaxed.   
"If you can catch me, I'll tell you!" Trunks said playfully as he turned his heals and ran around the yard like a chicken with it's head chopped off, Pan closely behind him.   
(Meanwhile…)  
"So…" Bulma coaxed Bra.  
"So what?" Bra asked reluctantly.  
"So what did Pan do to save my eldest son?" Bulma asked. By this time everyone had shown up and Videl was already filled in with all the details known by Bulma and the other women.   
"Well, with Marron about to come into the living room, neither of them had a plan ready. So Trunks, like a dog with it's tail between his legs, kissed Pan!" Bra informed.   
"And…" Videl inquired.   
"And, it didn't seem like Pan put up little to none fight, but instead she kissed him back. And from just talking to the best friends, one would be lead to believe that they BOTH ENJOYED IT!" Bra said happily. Some of the women talk amongst themselves for a brief moment then things settled down.   
"We have come to the conclusion that if they decide to get together we won't hound them." Chichi said matter-of-factly.   
(Meanwhile…)  
The men, which consisted of Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Krillin, 17, Uubu and Yamcha all sat on the porch, amazingly enough no one decided to exchange rude remarks to one another, they just sat there nodding their heads, waiting for food and occasionally glancing at Pan who was chasing Trunks.   
'I've had enough of this chasing crap.' Pan thought to her self. "Ka…..ma……em……ma……ah!" She screamed as she released a ki blast powerful enough to knock him down. Once he was down and before he could got up, Pan jump on top of him. Sitting on his chest crossed legged and smiling, "So, you going to tell me now or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" she inquired.   
"Ewwie, I can get a nice beating too?" Trunks asked being sarcastic.   
"Hantai!" Pan yelled as she smacked him in his chest, but refusing to get up. Trunks laughed a bit, but did nothing to get his best friend off of him. "Now tell me!"   
"Okay! Okay! You win! I'll tell you!" Trunks said between laughs. "Just let me get up."   
"Nope." Pan said turning into SSJ form and holding his hands on the ground, "not till you tell me."  
"Fine, you're a great kisser. Probably the best I've ever kissed, happy?" Trunks said not thinking.   
"The best?" Pan asked with a hiked eyebrow.   
Trunks laughed nervously, "Well you know how it is, I don't get out that much." He paused and thought for a moment. "What about me? Where do I stand on you scale?" he asked curiously.   
"If you can catch me, I'll tell you!" Pan teased before jumping off him.  
"LUNCH!" Bulma called.  
Suddenly, Trunks' and Pan's expressions turned serious for a moment. "We'll continue this after lunch!" Pan said seriously.   
"I conquer with you Panny Chan." Trunks said soundly very sophisticated. "May I escort milady?" he offered like a true gentleman. Pan excepted his offer, like she did every time, it wasn't out the usual for them to joke and play around like this. Its just how they act around each other, they've always acted that way and no one thought anything of it, well with the exception of the women with their new information regarding the two.   
Trunks and Pan sat next to each other, as usual he offered for her to take her servings before he did. After the incident when she was six he knew better, Trunks took the last of the potato salad and Pan had a hissy fit and tackled Trunks to the ground, she was a rather strong kid for her age.   
Marron came out from inside the house and took the last available seat, which was on the other side of Trunks. He never looked up from his food, which he was shoving into his mouth at record speed, after all, he wanted to know what Pan thought about his kissing.   
'I hope she thought highly of it, I gave it all I had. But if she says she didn't like it, then I'll just say I was caught off guard.' Trunks thought over strategies over and over in his head. He stopped thinking about Pan when he felt a foot run up his leg. He looked at Pan who was to involved with shoving various foods into her mouth to be doing this. He looked across the table to see Marron staring at him lovingly. Her foot got a little too high for his comfort and fell out of his seat. 'I've had enough of this!' he thought to himself angrily.   
"Marron! Please! I don't like you like that! Would you please stop!?" Trunks yelled, finally standing up to her instead of running. He stood back up and took his seat at the table only to see a very shocked Marron for the second today and an almost hysterical Pan next to him. Everyone else just kind of looked wide-eyed at the three before shrugging it off and continuing with their meals.   
Marron played with her peas, not really eating any of her food. Trunks and Pan finished their meals before anyone else did. Maybe they were anxious to pick up where they left off, but as soon as they noticed they were both finished they both smirked at one another.   
"Ah, I gotta go now!" Pan said teasingly before shooting into the air.   
"You can't get away that easily!" Trunks called after her, he too jumping into the air.   
"Shit!" Pan said powering up the SSJ mode, Trunks did the same, matching her level. Pan shot a couple of ki blasts after she turned and flew on her back, a defensive skill taught by her father. But Trunks easily dodged the attacks and caught her in mid air.   
"Caught you!" Trunks said gleefully. He looked down to the ground Pan did the same. They were about two hundred feet above Capsule Corp.'s back yard.   
"Trunks No!" Pan screamed loudly, causing everyone remaining outside to look up in the sky. Trunks had his arms around her waist and Pan's arms were around her neck holding on for dear life.   
"Here we go!" He said gleefully. He shot down towards the ground as fast as he could, Pan screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. Just inches from hitting the ground, Trunks reverted his flight plan from straight down to just straight and when he slowed down, he dropped her and this time he sat on top of her. "I win, now it's your turn to tell me!" He said victoriously. Pan laughed fiercely avoiding eye contact. "Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!" he said before tickled her sides.   
"Okay! You win!" Pan yelled between her hard laughter. Trunks stopped his assault of tickling to listen. Pan looked over to see that everyone was still out side, she made sure to lower her voice accordingly. "It was the best I've had in a long time." She said quietly, but instead it made her sound seductive.   
"Really?" He asked with a hiked eyebrow.   
"I didn't mean it like that!" Pan said trying to cover her tracks.  
"It's all good Panny Chan, I know what you mean." Trunks said laughing a bit as he got off of her.   
Pan decided that this conversation was going to be over until she said it was going to be over, so she pounced on him once more, sitting on his chest cross legged using his triangle shaped legs for back support. She summoned enough courage to say what she's wanted to say for awhile. "If you had to do it all over again, would you?" She looked up at the light blue sky that had puffy white clouds floating in it.   
Trunks directed his attention to the clouds that seemed so interesting to Pan before answering. 'Is she making a first move?' he thought before answering. "I'd be crazy if I said no." 'Well, we're both adults now and hell, I could've never been able to realize just how much she's grown up if she would've taken Max back, so in a way, I should thank Marron.' He thought.   
"Why should you thank Marron?" Pan asked.  
"What? I didn't say that out loud! I only thought it!" Trunks said getting freaked out.   
'He said it out load and I heard it!' Pan thought to her self.  
"No I didn't I thought it!" Trunks said back. Pan stood up, this was getting too weird for her.   
"Wait a second, why'd you respond to that? I didn't say anything out loud!" Pan said getting really freaked out.   
"I heard it!" Trunks said stubbornly.   
"Is this some sort of sick joke or something?" Pan asked before walking inside. They were both in deep thought wondering what just happened.   
  
(Yes this chapter is a bit weak, but it should pick up in the future chapter. Stay tuned!)


	6. Cheesy porno music

Author's note:  
Once again, I must play my evil card! I'm pure EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You'll see. ^_-  
I must say, I might not be the best author in the world, but I have fun writing and that's all that matter! More power to all T/P fans and the four year olds of the world!!!!! Hell yeah! (The Marron fans are out and leaving really rude reviews....DELETE BUTTON!!! Hell yeah!)  
Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was coming up on three o'clock and everyone was doing their own thing. Trunks and Pan hadn't talked since the incident in the back yard, they both just moped around the house avoiding each other.   
"What going on between them?" Bulma asked the women in the kitchen, Vegeta was sitting at the table with Gohan and Goten listening in on the conversation.   
"Tell me about it." Chichi remarked. "Just a few hours ago, Trunks came running in here like a dog with his tail between his legs begging for Pan to protect him from the power of women."  
"He should know by now that Pan is a woman." 18 remarked slyly causing the other to laugh a bit.   
"Oh Kami, the hen house is at it again." Vegeta said rather chauvinist.   
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
"Well it's the truth." Vegeta said in his own defense. "You're just going to end up gossiping and starting rumors when you fail to see what's really going on."  
"Well then Veggie-chan, enlighten us with you great sayain-jin wisdom." Bulma said rather sarcastically.   
Before Vegeta could protest, Trunks came running through the kitchen and out the door, a moment later Pan did the same, "I'll kill you for thinking that!" she yelled after him.   
Vegeta smirked at the scene, "I'm going to have powerful grandchildren, a bit stubborn, but powerful."   
"What!" Gohan said out of complete shock.  
"And how did you come up with that conclusion?" Bulma asked brandishing her butcher knife before cutting up some tomatoes. Chichi had her deluxe cast iron frying pan in hand, the men shuddered as they saw it. Just then Bra came walking into the room.   
"I don't feel like explaining. Bra, tell them the sayain-jin fairy tale I told you as a child." Vegeta ordered.   
"Why?" Bra asked suspiciously.  
"Just do it! And skip the part about the princess." Vegeta said getting agitated.   
"Fine!" Bra said stubbornly. "A long, long time ago, there was a Sayain-jin god. He felt that every sayain-jin deserved a mate so made sure every being with sayain-jin blood would find a mate with sayain-jin blood running through their veins. It's called a bonding process and is unbreakable. Once two have bonded, they share a number of advantages, such as, telepathy, and I forget the rest." She sighed, "Am I done yet, I came here to get Goten so that we can save Trunks' life, Pan went berserk!" After a few moments of thinking, "Oh shit! Pan's going to be my sister!" Bra gave a victory dance before leaving the room.   
"So what does this mean?" Goten asked, "what's going to happen to them?"   
"All I know is what my father told me when he gave me.(dun dun dun!!!) the talk." Vegeta said the last part and shuddered.   
"Vegeta, why'd you shudder?" Videl asked worried.   
"Lets just say that Trunks is about to be in a world of hurt, cause if my father was correct, and he was, then in a sayain-jin bonding process, the females are always more dominate than male."   
"Oh sweetie." Bulma began walking seductively over to her husband, "You should know by now, females are always more dominate, no matter what species you are."   
Vegeta smirked at his wife's last comment, "If you think that, then you should wait and see how tight Pan has Trunks wrapped her finger. Then you'll see just how dominate you humans really are to us sayain-jins." Vegeta laughed maniacally for slight instant.   
"Wait right there buster!" Bulma said, "how are you so sure they're bonded anyway?"  
"Let's see." Vegeta said, recounting the events. "Trunks came running to Pan for protection from another female. Second, he offers food servings to her first before he gets any of it. Third, he lets her catch him, even though he's twice as fast as she is. Need I say anymore?" With that Vegeta looked outside to see Pan chase Trunks into the gravity room. "No!!!!!" He yelled. "Get out of my gravity room!"  
"What?!" Gohan said getting angry, he powered up to SSJ.   
"There's no use in stopping them. They're acting on pure sayain-jin instinct and it's out of their control. They'll kill anyone who even tries to come near them without a second thought. Doesn't even matter if it is their parents, friends, or foes." Vegeta slammed his head down on the table. Gohan, taking his word of advice, he followed Vegeta's lead and slammed his head too.  
The women smirked, "Well I think it's cute." Videl chimed, Gohan looked up for a second before slamming his head again.   
"I'm going have nieces and nephews! They'll change dirty diapers and I'll spoil them rotten!" Bra sang off tune as she walked into the kitchen.   
Goten sighed sarcastically, "my best buddy and niece, shaking up!"   
"I knew it! I knew it!" Bra sang happily. "Ewwie, this means that Pan can be a real princess just like me!"   
(Meanwhile in the gravity room.) (* Told you I was evil *)  
Pan sent punch after punch towards Trunks, who matched every attack perfectly. "This whole mind reading thing is getting on my nerves." She said as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his body. Trunks smirked at this and slammed her into the wall holding her arms against the wall so she couldn't move. Pan looked shocked to say the least. He started to kiss her neck again when Pan got an evil idea, she ran her foot down his leg and took his balance from under his feet sending him flying to the ground.   
Pan sat perched on top of him, her knees crushing his sides as she locked arms to the ground. He looked up in surprise, this was one attack he didn't expect. He was caught off guard due to his over whelming sayain-jin hormones running through his body. He stayed powered down as his mate stayed SSJ, he smirked once more as she let go of his arms.  
All of a sudden cheesy porno music started to play in the background, Pan got off of Trunks and stood up walking to the door, Trunks right behind her. He started to laugh like his father when he saw Bra and Goten run as fast as they could away from the gravity room. She opened the door and sent a ki blast at the radio eyeing her uncle and friend evilly. Trunks came out after her when she grabbed the belt on his pants and flew away from Capsule Corp.   
  
(Okay, this chapter sucked, so what! I don't really care. Umm.To all the Marron fans out there I have one word of advice for you, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all or I'll DELETE it! Hehe. One more thing Marron fans, you should really wait till the end of the story to flame me, you don't really know what I have in store for her, so shut the hell up or I'll take away the good ending for her and I'll have Pan kill her! Cause I play God in this Fic and I can do whatever I want!) ^_^; Gomen Nasi, Ja ne!!!


	7. PLAYSTATION!!!

Author's Note:  
  
How's it going peeps? I like all this support I'm getting from all these T/P fans!!! Rock on! And all you Marron fans out there! All I have to do is hit DELETE and kill off Marron, hehe, I'm evil. Now that I think about it, I didn't like one review in particular, so something bad might happen if IT EVER HAPPENS AGAIN. * Holds a gun to Marron's head * (Sighs and tosses Marron across the room who thanks me for sparing her life this time.) Anyhoo, on with the story!   
  
Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Two Hours Later)  
  
"If Trunks hurts her in anyway I'll have his head on a platter!" Gohan said dangerously.   
Vegeta shook his head, "Would you ever hurt you mate?" he inquired.   
"No." Gohan answered.   
"There you go. My brat won't hurt your brat for the same reasons you would never hurt your mate and the same with me." Vegeta replied. Over the years of living on Earth, he became accustomed to the social patterns of others and I guess one day he just gave in due to Bulma's hounding.   
"Oh, and why is that?" Bulma inquired. She already knew the answer but she just liked hearing it from Vegeta.   
"Because, whether you know it or not, human and sayain-jins can bond to. It's just different, that's all, we don't get the deluxe package, which is a blessing in disguise." Vegeta said relieved.   
"Oh?" Videl inquired.   
"We don't have know every little thing that goes on in our mate's head! We have still have the entire package just a lesser degree. Instead of hearing every thought, we only pick up a few that mean a lot to the other. And when the women get pregnant, we only felt nauseated when morning sickness came around. Trunks on the other hand, will be puking along side his mate." Vegeta smirked at that. That seemed to make Gohan feel a little better, something about having to share the experience to the full extent made him more comfortable about having Trunks bond with his daughter.   
"Dinner is almost done. Now where did those two sky off to?" Chichi wondered. The women started to set the table as Goten and Bra walked into the kitchen.   
Vegeta shot his attention towards the pair. "Don't you guys be getting any ideas, it's bad enough I'll have Kakorroto's blood line mixed into mine, I don't need it done twice!"   
"Goten says or more like he thinks, that you need to lighten up." Bra said playfully, Goten stuck his hands in his pockets and started whistling.   
"What?!" Vegeta said in sheer horror.   
Bra started laughing maniacally, just like her father. "Just kidding, jeez! You really do need to lighten up!" Bra said gleefully, Goten sheepishly gave the `Son smile.'  
`That one was close.' Bra thought.  
`Tell me about it.' Goten thought back. The two laughed a bit before helping the women set the table. `Poor Trunks and Pan, their cover was blown, now their relationship will be set on a pedestal for all who is interested.'  
`I know, thank god I knew about it enough not to get freaked out and make a big scene.' Bra thought to her mate.  
`And I thank you for that milady. I don't think I'd be able to stand your dad always watching us.'  
`Think how Trunks feels, he has Gohan to worry about.' Bra thought teasingly. `But I think dad accepts Pan though, with her being so strong and such.'   
`I think that's the only reason why.' Goten thought back.  
`Nah, he always liked her. I think in a way, he always knew that they would bond. That must be why he looked a little surprised when Pan announced her engagement with Max.'  
`I didn't notice any expression on his face.'  
`Well, he has different expressionless faces that show emotion. It's a little tricky, but when you grow up with him as a father, you learn to pick up on these things.' Bra thought as she placed the last plate on the table. "Umm, should we have set a place for Trunks and Pan?" She asked to anyone who would listen.  
"When there's food involved, they're there." Goten joked as he placed the silver ware next to the plates Bra had set.  
"You know us well." Pan said as she entered the room. She seemed normal and so did Trunks who had a permanent smirk on his face.   
"Dinner will be done in about half an hour, go do something constructive!" Bulma ordered everyone.   
"Okay!" Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan yelled at the same time. They looked at each other oddly before regaining their composure.   
"Playstation!" Goten said covering their tracks from their parents who were giving all four of them odd stares.   
"Yeah! Playstation sounds good!" Bra agreed.  
"Wait for us!" Trunks and Pan said nervously as they followed their friends.   
Once they got into a safe distance to talk, far away enough so that their fathers' sensitive sayain-jin hearing couldn't hear their conversation. "Dude!" Trunks said in sheer amazement. "You and Bra! How long?!"   
"Well," Goten scratched the back of his neck nervously. "A year."  
"Once we figured out what was happening to you guys, we were on our way to help before anyone else found out, but we were too late. Me and Goten had to play it cool so they wouldn't find out about us!" Bra said regretfully.   
"Everyone knows?" Pan asked.  
"Not everyone, I don't think anyone ever told Marron." Bra replied casually.   
"Ewwie! This could be fun!" Pan said evilly.   
"What do you have in mind?" Bra asked getting closer to Pan.   
"Nothing, but if she comes near Trunks in anyway, she'll regret ever being born."   
"Well, you'll have an excuse. After all, sayain-jin mates have been known to kill others who tried to seduce their mate. You could say it was instinct." Bra remarked.  
"Yeah, but knowing me, it would be instinct. Despite how I feel about her, I could never kill her, so it would HAVE to be instinct." Pan said regretfully.   
"I dunno Pan, you came pretty close that one time." Trunks remembered, "It took four super sayain-jins that day to stop your will to kill her." He smirked at the thought.   
"And I'd do all over again if she lays one hand on you too." Pan said possessively as she wrapped her arms around her mate.   
"I guess the good thing about having everyone know about your bond is that you don't have to hide it." Bra said regretfully.   
"We'll tell them when the time is right." Goten said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
  
(Okay dokie then! I'm not sure where that chapter came from, I guess I just let my fingers do the typing and let my mind fly with them.....What did ya think? Let me know!) ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, this is to all the Marron fans out there, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!


	8. This could get ugly

Author's Note:  
Hehe, told you I was sneaky.   
  
Antics of Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Right Time  
  
(A month later at yet another one of Bulma's get-togethers.)  
  
Everyone was gathered around the large picnic table on CC's back porch in the same fashion they were last time. The sayain-jins were finishing their meals as the rest of them were still placing food on their plates. Bura wiped her face with a napkin and set in on the table before turning her attention towards Pan. "I need to talk to you." Bura demanded.   
"Okay shoot." Pan said as she shoved the last piece of meat into her mouth.   
"In private." Bura said under her breath.   
"Why?" Pan asked as she too wiped around her mouth.   
"Because!" Bura yelled as she grabbed her friend and dragged her into the house and up into her room.   
"Okay, now shoot." Pan said jokingly as she got comfortable on the queen sized bed.  
Bura looked at her with her hands on her hips like her mother does all the time. "This is serious."  
"How serious?"  
"Life and death serious!" Bura replied.  
"I'm listening."   
"Okay," Bura began. "I think my dad is going to kill Goten."   
"Why? Did he find out about your guy's bond?"   
"No, worse. I'm pregnant and he still doesn't know about the bond." She said defeated as she plopped onto the bed next to her friend.   
"Wow!" Pan said a little taken. "You really know how to drop a bomb shell onto a person." She joked.  
"This isn't funny!" Bura yelled as she ran her hands over her face.   
"Does Goten know?" Pan asked, "No wait, stupid question."  
  
(Mean while outside)  
Trunks looked at Goten sharply.  
  
(Back upstairs)  
"Oh Kami! I can't tell my mom and I can tell her anything. But if I did tell her, then dad would find out and he'd be out for blood." Bura said even more distressed than ever.  
"This could be a good thing!" Pan said optimistically.  
"Just what in hell are you talking about?"   
"If there's one thing I know about male sayain-jins, is that they're whipped." Pan said sounding like she knew exactly what she's talking about.  
"So, we all know that."  
"I know. But if you and Goten tell the women first, the men will find out at the same time, but they won't be anywhere near to do any harm. By the time the Vegeta gets back, the women will be so excited about it that the men won't even bother, due to their server whipping."  
"Pan," Bura began, "You're a genius."  
  
(Meanwhile outside CC)  
Goten and Trunks turned pale and shuddered. "Are you boys feeling alright?" Bulma asked concerned.   
"Ah, must be something we ate." Goten said, but quickly regretted it.   
"Are you saying that we're bad cooks?" Chichi asked offended.  
"Ah, not at all Chichi." Trunks said sweat dropping, "we gotta go now." He turned over to his friend, "Run!" With that the two men ran into the house and up the stairs practically flying to Trunks' room.   
"Wait! Where you going?" Marron called after them. Even after a whole month, no one had told her about Pan and Trunks, maybe they feel that she should find out on her own.   
"I'll join you in a second, I need to use the throne room." Goten said. He whistled as he walked to the bathroom only to get shoved out of the way by Marron. "Hmm.that was weird." He shrugged it off as he continued his way down the hall.   
Trunks sat on his large King sized bed that he shared with his mate. He looked out the large, 8 by 12 feet window on the other side of his room then at a picture of him and Pan on the day they found out they were bonded. He smiled and lay back on his bed thinking fondly of her.  
Pan smiled as she lay down on Bura's bed. "Trunks thinking about you again?" Bura asked.  
"He's so sweet." Pan said lovingly.  
"Goten's just one big hentai!" Bura said trying to get the images out of her head. "Think about my father, think about my father!" All of a sudden you could hear a deathly shriek all the way from across the gigantic mansion. Bura smirked victoriously as she sat down next to her friend again.   
All of a sudden Pan's expression turned furious as she powered to SSJ, "Bitch!" she yelled as she ran out the door.  
"What? Wait for me!" Bura yelled after her.  
Goten jumped up and down in the bathroom as he zipped up his pants and ran into Trunks' room, he had a good idea on what was going on.  
Trunks waved his arms and legs wildly as he desperately tried to remove Marron from off of him. "I said no Marron!" Trunks yelled. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her off of him.   
"What the hell is going in here!" Pan fumed as she knocked down the door. Marron didn't even acknowledge her presence, like last time, she expected Pan to run away crying, but she was so wrong. Goten and Bura stood behind the pissed off Pan as she pried Marron off her mate. Somehow Marron broke free of Pan's grip and slapped her across the face.   
"Now this is interesting." Goten smirked.   
Pan grabbed Marron's shoulders as she rammed her through the large window, sending them both crashing two stories to the hard ground. She slammed Marron's head repeatedly into the ground.   
It didn't take long for everyone to notice what was happening. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Uubu, and 18 all jumped out of their seats to aid Marron by attempting to pry Pan off but to no avail.   
Even though Trunks, Goten, and Bura all thought Marron was getting what she deserved, they too helped out. `Panny Chan, don't kill her.' Trunks thought as his friends jumped out the window.   
"Why? She deserves it!" Pan yelled at her mate furiously.   
`Pan!' Trunks thought furiously.   
`Fine!' Pan thought back as she stopped her attacks suddenly. Everyone backed away as Pan got off the unconscious Marron. Kicking her one last time, "Someone get her a senzu bean." She said dangerously as she inspected the damage she had caused.   
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Krillin yelled into Pan's face. This was when Trunks intervened.   
"Don't yell at her like that!" He yelled back as he landed between the two.   
"This could get ugly." Bulma sighed.   
"Yup," Vegeta smirked.   
18 came up from behind Pan, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my daughter ever again!" 18 yelled furiously into Pan's face. Goten powered up to SSJ just incase.   
"Maybe if she wasn't such a slut I wouldn't have to!" Pan yelled back.   
"Who are you calling a slut?" 18 screamed.  
"Obviously you slutty daughter who tried to seduce Trunks again for the 15th million time!" Pan screamed back.   
"Eww, and the plot thickens!" Yamcha said getting excited.   
18 and Krillin looked at their daughter who was laying unconscious in a pile of broken glass broken, broken and bloody.   
"Relax, I didn't kill her, I just sent a message to her, that's all." Pan said smiling.   
"You sayain-jins are way too violent!" 18 said as she picked up her daughter.   
"And this is coming from an android that once loved killing innocent people." Pan said sarcastically as she and Trunks levitated in the air.   
"Hmm, I'll get that repaired tomorrow." Trunks said as he inspected his now shattered window.   
Vegeta laughed a bit before returning to the table to finish off the rest of the ham. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Krillin asked still kind of mad.  
"That reminded me of the time I had to kick Yamcha's ass for breaking Bulma's heart yet again." He smirked.  
"And I thank you for that dear." Bulma smiled as she stuck out her tough at Yamcha.   
  
(Okay, this is just a filler chapter, don't flame me becuase it sucked so bad! I promise next chapter WILL be BETTER!)


	9. Improvision

Author's Note:  
The Marron bashing will come to an end****************but not in this chapter!

This is a shout out to (Someone) who left a rather nasty review directed to me and not the story, well I never said I was a great author and I KNOW I need improvement on my grammar and spelling. And I'm simply having fun with the whole Marron bashing and those protective reviewers. But I'm not going to cry you a river because I never said this story was anything to marvel at. And second of all, who the hell are you? I mean if you're going to leave a bitch-ass review and NOT have the courage to say just who you are, then the review isn't worth a thing to me. Oh yeah, this story DID have a lot of reviews BEFORE I transferred it from my other account to this one…So in conclusion, if you think I'm an egotistical bitch-ass whore then you are more than welcome to think so, I have no problem with it. Have a nice day! 

 ^_^

(BTW, I deleted your review because you didn't have the decency to say who you were.)     
  
Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 9: Waiting For the Right Time  
  
Marron sat up dazily on the couch trying to recall why she was asleep. She couldn't remember   
anything about what had happened not over four hours ago. She had no pain, no scares, no nothing to tell   
her what happened. (Thanks to the senzu bean!) She saw her father off in the distance talking to Trunks,   
they must've made good again or something, cause they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.   
"Daddy!" Marron called across the room. Krillin excused himself from Trunks to aid his daughter who   
was sitting up. "What happened? Why was I unconscious?" She asked with a pout on her face.  
"Well," Krillin began. "I'm not the one to explain, it's all a little weird to me, you know, me being   
your father and such." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe someone will tell you at   
dinner. Come on, it's almost done." He requested as he took hold of her hand.  
Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Krillin, Marron and Pan. "Well look who finally woke   
up." Goten teased evilly, Bra promptly slammed her elbow in his chest.  
"Ow, you didn't have to go and do that!" Goten whimpered as he rubbed the spot where she had hit   
him.   
Marron and Krillin took their respected spots at the table. No one blames Marron for her actions nor   
will they use it against her in the future. Everyone just thought it was funny and after all, there haven't been   
any threats to the Earth lately, so they needed to find their entertainment somewhere.   
"Where's Pan? It's not like her to be late for dinner!" Videl noticed.  
"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble." Trunks announced as if he was in fear for his life.  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked, but his question was promptly answered as Pan came storming   
into the dining room carrying a rather large box.   
"Eep!" Trunks gasped at the expression on Pan's face.   
"So," Pan began calmly. "Would you mind explaining these?" she said with her hands firmly on her   
hips pointing at the contents in the box.  
"Umm…" Trunks began but he couldn't find the words to say anything.   
"That's right, you better not talk!" Pan said getting irritated. "You keep all the junk your crazy fan girls   
send you! How perverse is that?!"   
"Umm…" Trunks tried again.  
"Umm…!!!" Pan said sarcastically. "Shut up, I'm not through with you!"   
Vegeta couldn't help but give out a small laugh, "And you all that we were whipped."   
Trunks glared at his father but quickly reverted his attention back to Pan.   
"I'm giving you two seconds to start explaining." Pan said staring at him with her eyes that seemed to   
burn holes in his head.   
"Umm…sorry." He offered weakly.  
"It Okay." Pan said in a sudden change of moods.   
"Umm….K?" Trunks said confused, he didn't know what to say, literally.  
"Don't think you're off the hook yet!" Pan said holding up a magazine.   
"Oh come on! How often does a person get front page on Time Magazine?" Trunks asked squeamishly   
not knowing what her response would be.   
'Most eligible bachelor in the world, huh?' she thought to him.  
"Umm…" Trunks said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously as he sweat dropped.   
"Umm…this was released last week!" Pan said as she hit him over the head with the magazine.   
"Fine!" Trunks yelled at her. "Then I'll end that! Marry me!"   
"Maybe I will!" She yelled back as she sat down at the table.   
After a few moments of silence, Trunks spoke again, "Got any plans for after dinner?" he said that   
emotionless.  
"Nope." Pan answered before shoving some food in her mouth.   
"Playstation?"   
"Sounds good." Pan responded calmly.  
Krillin made a whipping noise at Trunks, "Look at yourself." He responded bitterly as Krillin turned   
his attention to an angry wife.   
"Sorry dear." Krillin said shyly.   
"What's going on! Why was I unconscious in the living room? And why is Trunks so whipped all of a   
sudden?" Marron said agitated.  
"Well," Pan began as she wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin. Everyone turned their   
attention to the scene unfolding in front of them. "You were unconscious because that's how I left you after   
you did the unthinkable, YET AGAIN! And Trunks is whipped because I said he is." She explained calmly.   
"Okay, I get it now!" Marron said faking joy, "You don't like me stealing your boyfriends and   
finances from you!" she said sarcastically.   
"You really are arrogant." Pan said emotionless as she shoved another mouthful of potato salad inside.   
"Fine I'll let you keep him this time." Marron said stubbornly.   
"Oh really? You're going to be 'letting' me keep him 'this' time?" Pan asked with a hiked eyebrow.   
"Yeah well, I'm getting bored of your men. I'm going freelance now!" Marron said happily.   
Pan sighed, "Thank Kami, and hear I thought I'd have to beat some sense in you again." She said   
sarcastically.   
"I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past." Marron said regretfully, Pan only looked wide-eyed at   
her. "I'm going after someone else who plays in a big part in your life Pan."  
"Oh?" she asked with another hiked eyebrow.  
"Goten!" Marron said gleefully.   
Goten fell out of his seat from shock, Trunks and Pan laughed a bit as Bura's face turned furious.   
"No you won't!" Bura yelled as she pounded punch after punch into Marron's face. Bura lost her   
balance and her and the yet again unconscious Marron fell backwards, ending with Bura sitting on top of   
her, realizing what she just did. She sweat dropped a bit before giving a sheepish laugh, Goten's face   
looked of sheer horror as Vegeta stared at the two from across the table.   
Trunks' and Pan's expressions turned serious as they too realized just what this meant. "Ah, Bura, bad   
move on your part." Trunks whispered over to his sister.  
  
(Ha! Okay! Okay! That's the last chapter with Marron Bashing, I promise! I'm sorry, it's just that I   
really like bashing her! Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter, I know I made Pan out to be a bitch, but   
wouldn't you be mad too if your boyfriend pretended that he didn't enjoy all the attention other women   
gave him, then he keeps all that gifts they give him? Talk about perverse! I'm sorry, but I'd be more than   
pissed.)  
  
Anyhoo, the next chapter may indeed be the last chapter! Gomen Nasi! ^_^;   
  
What will happen on the next chapter of ANTICS OF LOVE??? With Marron unconscious again due   
to Bura's lack of self control that she just had to show in front of EVERYONE!!! Well, looks like their plan   
has been compromised and they're going to have to improvise. What is the fate of Goten? Will he die a   
slow and painful death by the hands of his mate's father or will he be understanding like he was with   
Trunks and Pan?? Find this and more out on the next chapter of ANTICS OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
^_-


	10. I think I'm going to be sick

A/N: Here is a review that was posted by (Someone)

"I don't have the deceny to show myself eh? Well let me tell you this little miss thang. I am a reader, a reviwer, and your occasional flamer. And thank you I know I'm a bitch you should be proud and honored that I even reviewed your fic. Oh and you should talk I would tell you in email but I'm afraid that your email is nowhere to be found. So who's the one that is hiding now hmmm? Well you can go and keep on deleting my little reviews doesn't matter because remember this BITCH I will be the one coming back to review or flame your dumb ass. I will be the one hiding in the corners and in the shadows waiting to attack like a tiger in the night. You will be the unsuspecting victim the wandering deer. I'm the one making the threats now, and here's something that you should remember sleep with one eye open you never know what is out there during the night...or isn't."

Well I have something to say to you, my email is mistress_metallica@hotmail.com

Feel free to email me day or night; I'm not the one who leaving rude reviews saying shit like this. Who's the coward? Correct me please, but who's the one who's hiding. Yes my email is real, so please email me…that is if you're not afraid. And second, why should I feel proud and honored that you reviewed? You're nothing but an inconsiderate, low class coward.   

Have a nice day!

(BTW, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction in deleting your review.)

Gee, is your email real? Oh wait, you didn't leave one! 

^_^

AN: Onward with the story!   
AN2: Okay, I lied, this isn't the last chapter. I was inspired to write more about the whole T/P thing.   
  
  


Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 10: Okay...this seems like the right time...  
  
"Care to explain, Bura?" Chichi said teasingly. `Probably just a crush.wait, do 20 year olds still get crushes?' she thought to herself.   
"Yes, please do." Vegeta said dangerously. Gohan, Videl, and everyone was watching intently.   
`How much entertainment can you get from these sayain-jins in a day?' Uubu thought curiously. He never really came around anymore, he just dropped by to say `hi' once in a while and stuck around for the food.   
`Oh Kami, why didn't they tell us?' Bulma thought angrily. `I didn't even have time to prep. Vegeta!'  
`Prep me for what?' Vegeta thought back.   
`For this! It all didn't start coming together till now!' Bulma thought back.   
`What? You thought I didn't know?' Vegeta thought back, not even taking his death glare off the carbon copy of his rival, Goten, son of Karkortto. `I just want to see him squirm. All that bull shit earlier was to get his nerves going.' He taunted.  
`Oh, how nice.' Bulma thought back sarcastically, her facial expression didn't change though.   
"So." Vegeta started calmly.  
`I think this is what I'm truly afraid of!' Goten thought. `He's being calm! I'm in for it now!'   
`You worry too much, he's probably just taunting you.' Bura thought back.   
"How long has this been going on?" He finally spit out. "A week, a month, a year, perhaps a year and a half?"  
"Gee dad, you got it right on the mark! Good job!" Bura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.   
"Taunting is my job, not yours!" Vegeta corrected his daughter hastily.   
"Hmm.I wonder where I get it from? Maybe mom, Trunks, Goku?" Bura teased.   
"Probably." Bulma said under her breath.   
"Hey!" Goten yelled, "I think Vegeta was about to kill me! Can we get back to that now?" he said getting more unnerved than he already was.   
"Good idea Goten! I just want my father to kill you so that my sister can raise your kid all by herself!" Trunks said not thinking, but he couldn't stop him self as the words poured out of his mouth like a waterfall.   
"I'm having a grandchild!" Bulma and Chichi said unison.   
"Hello!" Pan yelled. "I'm your grandchild!" she said defensively to Chichi.   
"Wait!" Krillin said as if something popped into his head. "What would the relationship of the baby be to Pan? A cousin? Nephew or niece?"  
"You're right! I hope I'm not the only one who finds that a little weird." Uubu stated.  
"Hey, look at you! You were once a powerful bad guy, wished into a good guy by the dragon balls! Doesn't anyone FIND THAT a little weird?" Pan pointed out.   
"And the fact that Marron is named after Krillin's first girlfriend isn't a little weird either." Gohan stated sarcastically.   
"And you know the fact that a lot of the people here are Hybrid humans aren't weird at all either." Bulma also stated.  
"And the fact that Vegeta isn't getting mad about this isn't weird at all, right?" Trunks asked, looking at his father who keeps getting interrupted and looked as if he was going to kill somebody.  
"Would you idiotic morons shut up before I blast you?!" Vegeta yelled violently. As soon as everyone's voiced died down and looked at him in terror, he regained his composure. "Goten." He stated calmly.   
"Yeah?" he said squeamishly.   
"I never said I wouldn't kill you, so if you value your life, I'd suggest getting your ass in the Gravity room so I can use you as a punching bag. If you don't, I might do something drastic." Vegeta said calmly as he motioned for Goten to leave.   
"Great, I'm a punching bag now." Goten said sarcastically.  
"You get my daughter knocked up and I'll make sure you get knocked out before I'm down with you." Vegeta stated as he stood up.   
"He has a point Goten." Bura mused. "I should get a few punches in too, I'm going to lose my figure now!"  
"Hey! It takes two to tango!" Goten said as he put two fingers in the air while Vegeta dragged him out of the room.   
"I suppose this wouldn't be the time were I announce that I've been successful in hiding thoughts from Trunks." Pan said breaking the awkward silence.   
"You've been doing what?" Trunks said in shock.   
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." Pan said getting nervous. "Plus I wanted to see your face when I told you."  
"What's a surprise?" Trunks said getting nervous.   
Pan laughed nervously, "Chichi, You're going to be a great-grandmother!" she said happily.   
The women gasped in surprised, "Pan and Bura, being pregnant at the same time!" Bulma said happily. "Oh boy, and they both live here." Her tone changed a little when she said that.   
"Actually." Bura started. "Trunks gave Goten the position of Vice President because the acting VP gave his two weeks notice about three weeks ago and Goten has all the credentials. So he'll be making enough money to buy a house of our own." Bura blurted out in one big breath.   
Pan laughed for a minute, "You're stuck with me!" she said cheerfully.   
"You know having your mother in-law around twenty-four seven isn't a good thing." Videl pointed out, getting a rather cold stare from Chichi.   
"I think I'm going to be sick." Trunks managed to get out as his head plopped onto the table.

A/N: Sorry for long wait for this chapter, my internet was down cause someone forgot to pay the bill and the fact that I'm suffering from a sever case of writer's block. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised at all the reviews I've gotten over the leave of my absence. Well, I should probably start writing the story, I have no direction right now, so your guess of what is about to happen is as good as mine. 


	11. bye

A/N: I wrote this story a little over two years ago and I still haven't come up with an ending…hmm…I should've kept it on my other account…oh well, a little too late for regrets, right?

Antics of Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
About 8 months later…  
  
Goten, as acting vice president of Capsule Corp. had earned enough money with in the first week to buy a house just the right distance away from both their parents but not too far away. Pan and Bura are in their third trimester together and their mates, well their mates are alive to say the least.   
"Bulma, do you need any help?" Pan asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh dear you look like hell." Bulma noted.   
"I'm sure you looked the same after waking up just to puke up your dinner." Pan said sarcastically as she took a seat on the barstool across from Bulma.   
"You haven't even gotten to the hard part yet." Bulma smirked.   
"Woman! Where's my food?" Vegeta demanded as he entered the kitchen.   
"You're going to have to wait. I'm cooking for three sayians here, one of which is 8 months pregnant the other one has all the symptoms of being pregnant, and you who is just stubborn." Bulma bitched.   
"I said I'd help you." Pan offered weakly with a yawn.   
"No, you need to go lay down on the couch." Bulma demanded.  
Pan was about to protest when she felt nauseated again, "Maybe that would be a good thing." She said before leaving the room.   
"Hi Pan!" Goten said cheerfully.   
"Don't talk right now." Pan said grumpily as she walked right past him.   
"Oh Pan, wait up." Bura requested groggily.   
"Hey man." Goten announced as he held up a little pink bottle.   
"Yup." Trunks staggered as he basically chugged the contents of his own bottle.   
"Thank Kami their pregnancy is almost over." Goten said relieved.   
"Tell me about, the midnight snacks, morning sickness, and grouchiness is really getting to me and Pan's even worse!" Trunks said as they entered the kitchen.   
"Trunks, you have a phone call." Bulma said as she handed the phone to her son.  
"Hello?….yeah….I can't…..my fiancée is 8 months pregnant, that's why….I understand that….but….yes…..fine….I'll be there….fine, I'll tell him." Trunks hung up the phone a little harder than he intended to.  
"Did you really have to break the phone?" Bulma asked a bit taken.  
"Goten, we have to fly to the States for an important meeting with that new company that we've been interested in for the past 6 months."   
"That's great!" Goten said happily.  
"No!!! You guys are not! I repeat you are not leaving us like this!" Pan yelled from the living room.   
"Yeah! What Pan said!" Bura yelled.  
"Damn, maybe we should go talk to them." Goten suggested.   
"Yeah, you're right." Trunks agreed.  
"I don't see you moving." Goten noticed as he stared straight ahead afraid to move.  
"I don't see you moving either." Trunks said getting agitated.   
"On the count of 3."  
"Just go!" Vegeta snapped.   
"You go!" Trunks snapped back. After his words set in his head, he figured that he'd much rather take his chances with Pan.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you really have to go? What if the baby is born and your still in the States?" Pan pouted.   
"I'll only be gone for two weeks."   
"One."   
"Two."  
"One."  
"One and half."  
"One."   
"Fine, one week." Trunks caved as he continued to pack his things in his suitcase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why!" Bura yelled. They returned home so that Goten could pack his things.   
"Because, this new company is Capsule Corp.'s competition, we can either merge or be out of a job. Then Trunks, Pan, you and I can raise our families on the streets." Goten answered with a slight smirk.   
"Fine, but you're not going to be gone for 2 weeks! I don't think I'll be able to hold it in for that long."  
"You can stay at your parents' and keep Pan company, and we're only a thought away from each other if that were to happen."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how long are you allowed to be gone for?" Goten asked Trunks as they met in the lobby of the airport.  
"One week, you?" Trunks replied.  
"Same, but if the baby decides to pop out, then I have to be back at that very moment."   
"Babies just don't pop out." Trunks smirked.   
"Now boarding flight 301." A mechanical voice announced over the loud speakers.   
"Alright," Trunks began as he knelt down to Pan belly. "Don't you come out till I get back, k?" with that he gave the unborn child a kiss. "I love you Pan." He said as kissed her softly on the lips.   
"One week." Pan said softly.   
"One week." Trunks repeated before he and Goten boarded the plane.   
  
  
A/N: That the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's not what you excepted, you'd think after a few weeks, maybe months, I'd be able to write something better. I promise next chapter will be better, Marron's in it. I promise the plot WILL THICKEN!!!  
Until next time….I'm outty!


	12. Oh Shit!

A/N: Okay, I'm making a rather **_late new year's resolution, _**which is to ignore all the ignorant people. I believe a wise person once said, **_"Tolerate illiteracy but don't put up with ignorance."_** Or is it the other way around? I forget, but you get the drift, eh? 

Antics of Love

Chapter 12

"I'm bored!" Bura whined. Bulma hasn't held a get together picnic in quite sometime now and Pan and Bura are getting restless. 

"I need entertainment! Any kind of entertainment!" Pan begged Bulma, who was preparing lunch in large quantities. "Right now I'd be happy with a pile of beef jerky and a **_cheesy_** porno!" (Hehe, after one review in particular, I've fell in love with the word **_'cheesy!'_**) 

Bulma stopped what she was doing and smiled, "Well then, you should be happy to hear about our plans this evening." She smirked. "I'm throwing you both a baby shower! Everyone is going to be here! Chichi, Videl, 18, Lunch, and a bunch of your friends that I got out of your guys' address books!" 

(In the states…)

Trunks and Goten, who were sitting around a large conference table couldn't help but not laugh. 'I'm glad we're here and not there.' Trunks mused to himself. 

"Do you find the fall in our stock funny Mr. Briefs?" the president of the other company asked. 

"Oh no, I was just…never mind." 

Goten smirked before turning his attention back to the meeting that they've been sitting in for the last three hours. "If I could call a short recess, both Trunks and I can get our heads back into the meeting." Goten requested. 

"A short recess would be greatly beneficial for us all." Said the acting VP of the competition.

"Yah, unlike this deal your offering." Trunks said under his breath as he and Goten walked out into the hall. 

'Just set your standards, show them whose boss.' Pan thought over to Trunks.

'Don't you have a baby shower to prepare for?' Trunks thought humorously. 

'Hey, shut up!' Pan scolded. 'You owe me!'

'For what?'

'Having your child.' Pan thought. 

'I have something planned, no need to worry.' 

'I feel fat.' Bura thought to Goten. 

'Your eight months pregnant, but you don't look a month past two.' Goten thought back humorously.

'Don't try buttering me up, I'm still mad at you for being in the States and I know I'm as big as a house.' 

'Great, then I'll be sure to recognize you at the airport.' Goten smirked. 

'You're not making your case any better!' Bura scolded. 

"Hey Goten, I saw this nice little Chinese restaurant just down the street, I'm hungry." Trunks called over to his friend. 

"Lets go." Goten said as he grabbed his jacket. 

(Back in Satan City…)

 "Men!" Bura shot out angrily. 

Pan smiled. "I think they're quite useful." 

"Only because you lucked out and Trunks didn't turn out like Vegeta." Bura sighed, "Goten wouldn't know how to romance a woman even he read the book 'Romancing for Idiots!'" 

"Come on, he isn't that clueless." Pan said humorously. "Come on, I feel the need to watch Jerry Springer." 

Later that night, Pan and Bura were still watching TV, Vegeta made it quite clear that he wouldn't be anywhere near Capsule Corp. while Bulma and Chichi were frantically preparing appetizers. Soon enough, all the women arrived bearing gifts, even Marron showed up with a peace offering. 

"It's a two-way baby monitor, I thought you may find it useful." Marron said as she gave the two packages to Pan and Bura. 

"Oh, ah…" Bura started. 

"Thanks." Pan said turning off the TV. She immediately wished she was with Trunks or even Vegeta wouldn't be as weird as this. 

"Excuse me, I have something I have to do." Bura said as she place the package with the rest of the gifts. 

Pan grabbed her arm, "You're not going to do it are you?" Pan asked with a hint of glee in her eyes. 

Bura smirked mischievously, "Of course." She said as she walked outside and stood in the middle of the yard. She stood there for about five minutes before she felt his ki rapidly approaching. 

"You said it was an emergency?" Uubu asked as he landed in front of Bura. 

Bura, being a great actress and always getting what she wants, started to let fake tears fall down her face. "It's Goten! He's unconscious in the Gravity room! I don't know if he's alright or not!" She cried. 

Uubu, not thinking, ran into the gravity room. Bura smirked as she locked the door from the outside. 'There, that outta do it; my mother is a genius to make the walls and door unbreakable by ki blasts.' She thought as she walked back inside. 

The older women were in the kitchen talking about diaper rash and baby clothes while Pan and Marron were discussing their past. "What happened to us, we used to be best friends?" Pan asked. 

Marron sighed. "There were certain things that got to me and I know I can't take my past mistakes away, but I'm sorry for you know, Max and Trunks…"

"Oh hey, don't worry about it. You saved me from marrying that low grade bastard and you helped me find my true feelings for Trunks." Pan acknowledged awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck. 

"Marron, since we're all good again. Could you do me a favor?" Bura asked as she collapsed on the couch. 

"Umm, sure." Marron breathed uneasily. 

"Could go to the gravity room and grabbed Goten's sweatshirt? He left it there last night I really want to wear it." Bura requested. 

"Sure." Marron agreed, after all it was the least she could do. She walked out the sliding glass door and looked over her shoulder when she got half way through the yard. She couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't quite right. 

Bura unlocked the door with her remote when Marron got to the door and quickly locked it again when she got inside. "Ha! Finally! All we have to do is wait and let nature take it course!" Bura said happily. 

"Girls, where did Marron go?" 18 asked as she walked into the living room. 

"Oh, she said she had to use the bathroom." Bura noted, "She looked a little quizey, I hope she's alright." She said while trying to suppress a fit of giggles, Pan not fairing too well. 

"Alright, well, when you guys are ready, we're ready to start." 18 announced suspiciously before walking back into the kitchen. 

"When we're ready for our impending doom, we're to enter the kitchen!" Pan joked. 

"Alright, shall we?" Bura asked locking arms with Pan and giggling. 

"This pregnancy is going to kill me." 

Marron's POV

'Grab Goten's sweatshirt, that sounds easy enough.' Marron thought as she looked over her shoulder and looked back to the house. Everything seemed normal enough, 'Wait, this may be a trap!' she thought dramatically as the gravity door slammed shut behind her. She heard the locks automatically click, Marron screamed and kicked at the door, "Fucking bitches!" she yelled as she turned around and noticed another person in the room with her. 

"Uubu." Marron said startled. 

"Marron." Uubu said as he got up from the ground. He looked a little nervous for a warrior of steel Marron thought. She turned around and started pushing on the door. "There's no use, we're stuck here until they let us out." He announced. 

"Well isn't that la de da great!?" Marron bitched. 

(Back inside…)

Pan and Bura smiled warmly as they opened their babies' gifts. Pan suddenly felt her baby kick, "Oh, the baby just kicked." She said proudly. 

"Not only that, but your water just broke!" Bura announced frantically. 

Pan looked down, "I guess it did." She said calmly.

The women all ran around the room wildly "Grab her bag!" Bulma order no one in particular, "Get the car started!" 

(In the states…)

"Her water just broke!" Trunks yelled shocked in the middle of the meeting, Goten looked equally shocked. 

"How do you know?"

"Um, she just paged me! I'm going to be a father!" Trunks yelled as he ran out of the room. 

"Hey wait up!" Goten yelled running after him. 

(In the Car…)

"Can't you drive any faster!?" Chichi yelled frantically. 

"I'm going five over the speed limit as it is!" Bulma hissed. 

"Oh shit!" Bura groaned as her water broke too.

"Bulma, we have another one in labor!" Videl yelled. Bulma hit the pedal to the metal going well over five over the speed limit. Out of all the women in the large van, Bura and Pan were the calmest as they discussed how long it was going to take their men to get to the hospital.

(In the Gravity Room…)

"How long are we going to be in here?" Uubu asked crossing his arms as he sat Indian style on the ground. 

"Only Dende knows." Marron sighed.

(In the Skies…)

"Can't you go any faster!" Goten yelled. 

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Trunks yelled, powering up to SSJ2. 

"Well go faster!" Goten yelled as he too powered up to SSJ2. 

(At the hospital…)

The nurses helped the two demi-sayains out of the van into wheel chairs and lead them into their own birthing rooms. Bulma stayed with Bura while Videl and Chichi were with Pan. 18 was acting very peculiar as she pulled out her cell phone, she was actually glowing with maternal instinct as she called everyone she could think of. 

 "Hmm…Vegeta, Vegeta…do you have a cell phone?" she asked herself, but before she had to chance to think, Vegeta and Gohan were running through emergency room doors to their daughters. "Oh yeah, forgot about that whole bonding thing." She said as she dialed her home phone number. 

_(In the Gravity Room…)_

_"Uubu! Lighten up already! That was a whole two years ago! It's called a one night stand!" Marron yelled. _

_"One night stand huh? Is that why you left tear streaked letter on my nightstand saying how sorry you were?" Uubu asked coldly. _

_ (A/N: Ewww…….)_

(Back at the hospitial…)

Trunks and Goten ran inside the hospital, both in SSJ mode. They hurried into the rooms, "Oh Bura, wrong room." Trunk said sheepishly, "Good luck!" He said as she turned and ran out the room. 

CRASH!!!

Pan got out of her bed, her contractions were mild and far apart and walked to the door way, she saw Bura also in her doorway looking at the same scene that had drawn everyone's attention from the waiting room. Goten and Trunks, both in SSJ form, were unconscious in the middle of the hall. 

"You are such an idiot GOTEN!" Bura yelled. 

"Kami!" Pan sighed as she flung up her arms and walked back into her room. Gohan grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the room with his daughter, Vegeta did the same with Goten. 

(Back in the Gravity room…)

"Kami! It meant nothing to me!" Marron screamed. 

"No, it did mean something to you! It meant a lot to me, did you ever think about that?" Uubu yelled, "You're just afraid!"

"Afraid of what?!" Marron spat. 

"You're afraid to let yourself feel!" Uubu yelled back.

"Feel what?!" 

"Do you know why you did those things to Pan and Bura?!" Uubu yelled, "You're just jealous that they're not afraid to ride on their emotions and finally be happy with the one they love! You can't stand to see people happy when you can't be!"

_(A/N: Ewwie….)_

(Back in the Hospital…)

Trunks rubbed his head for second, but didn't wake up. Pan clutched the sides of the bed as not so mild contraction started. Gohan came to her side and held her hand; Pan closed her eyes and concentrated really hard to get into the deepest parts of his head. 

Pan found her self in his dream; Trunks was sitting in the middle of woods with two little boys and a young girl. Obviously their children, he was smiling as he watched the children play. Pan walked up to him and stood in front of him with her hands firmly planted on her hips…she noticed her feet for the first time in six months. 'nice.' She thought before giving Trunks a death glare.

"Hi sweetie! Aren't our children wonderful?" Trunks asked with hint happiness in his eyes. 

"Trunks, this is all a dream! We don't have any children yet!" Pan yelled at him, even though she was in his dream she could still feel her pain. 

Gohan looked at his daughter's facial expression then towards Trunks, he noticed that they were communicating in some way. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"We don't have any children yet, even though I'm in the middle of giving you your first born! Now get your ass up before you miss it! Don't make me get off this bed and bitch slap you awake!" Pan warned. 

"I'm sleeping?" Trunks asked looking confused. 

"You're hopeless!" Pan yelled as she broke the link. "Daddy, can you knock him awake? Nothing is working." 

"Okay!" Gohan agreed eagerly. 

"I'm awake!" Trunks hollered as he jumped out of the seat just before Gohan had the chance to smack him upside his head. 

"Please, if we could only have the father in here at this time. It would be greatly appreciated." A nurse requested as she walked into the room to check the stats. She left to do the same with Bura. Gohan gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. 

"Good luck honey." Videl said as she gave Pan a hug. Chichi smiled as the two women left. 

"I thought you'd never get here." Pan said calming down, "Then once you got here, I thought you'd never wake up!" 

"Sorry about that." Trunks said sheepishly as he gave her peck on the lips. "Hi." He said happily. 

"Hi." 

(Inside Bura's room…. inside the hospital…duh!)

"Can't you wake him up?" Vegeta asked his daughter with a sneer directed towards Goten. 

"She already tried communicating with him through his dream, but he wasn't having one." Bulma said. 

"Don't worry, I know how to wake him up." Bura said with a laugh, "Goten! FOOD!!!" she yelled. 

Within seconds Goten's eye's shot open, only this time he didn't asked where the food was instead, "Did I miss anything?" he asked as he jumped out of the chair. 

"Nope." Bura smirked. 

"If we can only have the father in here, it would be greatly appreciated." The same nurse that checked on Pan requested as she checked the stats. 

"No, I'm staying." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. 

"Daddy, please?" Bura asked with puppy dog eyes as she took hold of Goten's hand. 

"Sorry I was late, the traffic was horrible." Goten smirked as he kissed Bura's hand with a smirk. Vegeta growled, he didn't want to see the carbon copy of Kakkorotto try to romance his daughter. Bulma pulled him out of the room and sat him in the waiting room where Gohan, Videl, and Chichi were already sitting. 18 must've called everyone who ever fought a battle, because Yamcha, Tien, Chazou, Puar, Oolong, Dende, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, and even Goku was there with his halo hanging over his head. Nobody missed Uubu or Marron due to the fact that there were so many people already in the waiting room. 

(In the Gravity Room…)

"No! I don't regret what I did!" Marron yelled. 

"Yes you do!" Uubu tried to say calmly. 

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you crying?!" Uubu asked loosing his temper again. 

(At the Hospital…)

"What do you think we should name him?" Pan asked lovingly as she held her newborn son. 

"I don't know, I never gave it much thought." Trunks said guiltily as he ran his finger gently along his son's cheek. 

"I like Zumiez, what do you think?" Pan asked looking up from her son to meet Trunks' gaze. 

"Zumiez it is then." Trunks replied lovingly, "Excuse me, I have father's bragging rights right now." He said as she got up from the seat that was pulled exceptionally close to the bed. 

(Inside Bura's Room…)

 "She's beautiful." Goten said in awe, "She has your eyes and hair color."

"She has your chin and goofy grin." Bura laughed. 

"She has your hands." Goten noted as his daughter grabbed hold of his finger. "I think she's a Lita, what do you think?"

"I love it." Bura smiled as she watched her fiancée hold their daughter for the first time, "She already has you wrapped around her little fingers." She noted as she watched the look of pure love emanate from Goten. 

"Just like you." Goten smiled as he handed Lita back to her mother. "If you'd excuse me, I have bragging rights now." 

(In the hall…)

"Goten!" Trunks yelled happily. 

"Trunks!" Goten yelled back absolutely glowing. 

"I'm a father!" They both yelled at the same time. They ran into the waiting room, "I'm a father!" they announced. 

"Boy or Girl?" Bulma asked both of her sons (well one of them is about to become her son-in-law anyway). 

"Zumiez is a BOY!" Trunks said proudly. 

"I have a baby girl!" Goten said even more proud, if possible. "We named her Lita." 

(Back with Pan and Bura…)

The nurses brought the two new mothers into a different room where they could rest and get caught up with each other. After telling each other the sex and names of their babies, they laid back both expecting to go to sleep when a thought ran through there heads. 

"Marron!" They both shouted as they shot up in there beds. 

"I wonder how they're doing?" Bura asked. 

"I don't know, I kind of feel sorry for Uubu, but one day, he'll thank us." Pan said confidently.

"How are you so sure?" Trunks asked as he and Goten walked into the room. 

"Call it maternal instinct." Bura grinned. 

"Wha-?" Goten asked with wide eyes.

"You'll see." Pan grinned. 


	13. Ending?

A/N: I'm gonna tell you right now…this is a piss-ant ending! Sorry. 

Secondly, I'd like to apologize to mrcheezysnickers (the cannibal) for my brother…sorry about him…he's…ah…yeah…sorry about that. 

Antics of Love

Chapter 13

The Next Day

Vegeta stretched as he stepped out into the backyard, walking timidly over to the gravity room. He opened the door and found Marron and Uubu sprawled out on the floor, the gravity and their clothes off. "What the hell!" He shouted. Marron and Uubu scrambled to get their clothes back on, realizing where they were. "What the hell are you two doing in MY gravity room like THAT!" he demanded. 

"I don't know…maybe what it looks like…because Bura and Pan locked us in here!" Marron shouted as she shoved past Vegeta. Uubu just shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly as he followed her out into the backyard. 

INSIDE

"Morning." Bulma chirped with an evil smile as Trunks and Goten entered the kitchen. Goten and Bura stayed at Capsule Corp. because Bura said she needed some of her mother's advice. Both of the young men seemed groggier than all hell and even Goten's hair was disheveled. "What's wrong? 3 a.m. feedings? Dirty diapers in the middle of the night? Crying just for the hell of it?" she asked humorously then broke out in manic laughter after the two men nodded an affirmative. "HA! That's what you get!! First you mother them then you laugh at them when they have their own kids!!" 

"Oh well, at least the morning the sickness is over." Goten stated. 

"Yeah, now all we have to do is survive for two months with no sex." Trunks grunted as he sat down.

Bura and Pan entered the kitchen with their children, Zumiez and Lita. The babies looked full of life while their mothers were a totally different case. Bulma laughed once more at her children and soon to be in-laws. "Mothering is a necessity, grand-mothering is a luxury." She giggled as she set the table while Bura and Pan set their babies in the playpen. "Welcome to the life where romance is only caught between the news and diaper changing and your Friday nights consist of a rented video and passing out before the ending." She smirked as she cooed the two newborns. "Maybe now you'll be thinking about birth control." She said as an after thought. 

'Should we tell her?' Pan thought humorously over to Trunks, who smiled and nodded. 'You do it.'

"Mother." Trunks started. "Pan and I have decided to uphold our sayain heritage and not get married. We feel that bonding is enough." He announced. 

"Yeah, us too!" Goten and Bura agreed at the same time. 

"What!" Bulma shrieked. "No wedding?" 

"Yup." All four sounded. 

"Fine, then no breakfast." Bulma shouted as she left the room dramatically; something she was good at.

"Shall we order in?" Trunks asked as he picked up the cordless the phone. 

ELSEWHERE

Marron sat in the driver seat of her car while Uubu sat on the passenger side. "So…" Ubuu started. 

"So…" Marron repeated. 

"Are we…you know?" he asked as he rubbed his arm nervously. 

"I don't know, do you want to be…you know?" She asked. 

"That's what I've wanted all this time. I've just been waiting for you to…you know."

"Really? You waited all this time? Two years?" She asked in awe. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He said under his breath so only he could hear. "Remind me to thank Pan and Bura one of these days."

"Yeah, me too." Marron smirked. 

One Year Later…*Twilight music starts playing*

"Ubuu, sweety!!" Marron called from the bathroom. They've been married for a little over 6 months now. 

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant!"

The end…or is it???  

I may or may not continue…depends….yay…I start school on MONDAY!! I MISSED IT SO MUCH!!! 


	14. Fairwell

Hello people and fine reviewers. I'm a bad little fanfiction author, as you all know. So, starting today I will no longer be updating any of my stories. Instead I'll be giving them to anyone who requests them…whether they want to redo the whole thing or start off where I left off. 

Email me at: tomodachi7up@hotmail (if you're interested, that is)

Here's a list of free stories:

Alone

An Unlikely Friendship

Antics of Love

The Younger Woman

Twin Hope Gravity 

Kronic

Yokoshima na Hanashi

Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued**__**

**__**

As of why I'm leaving…well if I want to graduate this year, then I have to dedicate all my time and effort to my school work…I'll probably never come back to Fanfiction.Net cause right after high school, I'm joining the Navy. (Eww…an aircraft carrier…fun…….) 

I hope you all strive to become better writers than you already are. I'm still waiting for one of you to make the New York Best seller's list…j/k…….but that would be cool. 

Much Love! 

DR. SQUEE


End file.
